Phantom of The Sakura
by screamingpumpkins
Summary: A Phantom of The Opera parody. Sakura is visited by night by her Angel of Music. But As a childhood friend drops by, her feelings begant to stir to the Viscount Uchiha. ItaSaku, SakuSasu. Different ending then the original book/movie. Her angel is a wease
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anybody, why else would I be on ? This is based off of the Phantom of Opera...abeit different, in the end, but same concept. I do not own the Phantom of The Opera or Naruto. They belong to their talented creators.

Sakura is 17, (Christine)

Sasuke is 18 (Raoul)

Itachi is 23 (Phantom)

Tsunade is 32 ( Madame Giry)

Ino is 17 (Meg Giry)

* * *

Characters will be a little OC, but that's okay for now. I'm fairly inexperienced.

"Lot 665 then Ladies and Gentlemen. A musical box in the shape of a monkey, wearing shinobi robes, playing the cymbals." The old man's voice rang through the opera, his mallet resting in his shaking old hand.

"Do I hear 15 yen?" He asked. An old woman, with gray hair raised her hand. Her hair rested in two long ponytails that trailed down her back. A green kimono rested on her shoulders, her red polished fingernails rested in front of her.

The old man spoke again. " 15 yen, thank you! Do I hear 20 yen ?" An old man with white hair raised his hand. His wheel chair squeaked slightly. His coal black eyes seemed to glow.

"Yes, 20 from you sir, thank you very much!" The man turned toward the woman, his voice bouncing off the walls. " Do I hear 25?" He asked. The woman raised her hand, the sleeve of her kimono shone with what little light there was.

"25 yen, thank you Tsunade-hime. Do I hear 30?" The man in the wheelchair raised his gloved hand. " 30, thank you. 35?" Tsunade glanced towards the wheelchair, hazel eyes glittering. She shook her head, answering his silent plea. The bearded man nodded, his mallet swung to the wood front. " Going once, going twice." The old man gazed upon the small lot of people who had shown. He nodded and sighed. "Sold, to the Viscount Uchiha! Thank you sir."

A young man, no older than 17 walked toward the Uchiha, the musical box in his hand. His brown hair was set in a tight ponytail, a bored expression on his face. Slowly, the Uchiha took the box in his old, shaking hands.

_A collector's piece indeed, To whom the pink one dances..._

The Uchiha was brought out of his thoughts as the old man with the mallet began to speak.

"Lot 666 then ladies and gents. A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the story of the Phantom of the Opera. I am told, that this is the same chandelier that figured in the famous accident. While we fixed the chandelier, we replaced some of the candles with the new chakra enhanced light. We hope to scare away the ghosts of so many years ago, with a little illumination. Gentlemen?"

Tsunade turned to her right, the white tarp was ripped away as the chandelier began to rise. The lights flickered, as the dust flew past her, her hair fluttering behind her. Uchiha's eyes were wide, his hands began to tremble nervously.

As the chandelier rose, memories flooded her mind, her skin covered in goosbumps.

Slowly, the past began to unwind.

Prologue: completed.

Hope you liked it, I'm starting on the next chapter as we speak.


	2. Chapter 2

First chapter. Enjoy, I own nothing. Though I feel really bad for Chouji. You'll see why.

Itachi-Phantom

Sasuke-Raoul

Sakura -Christine

Ino-Meg

Tsunade-Madame Giry

Karin-Carlotta

_Guri-nri-fu -_Green Leaf

_eki-_ War

_hana-_ flower

* * *

Sakura smiled as she began to stretch. Her teacher in front of her smiled as she led the class through the routine. Sakura's blond friend beside her began to speek.

"So Sakura, are you ready for tonight?" She asked quietly. Her blond hair was loose behind her back. Her outfit was almost identical to Sakura's. It was a blue top that ended just below her breasts. She wore a blue bikini bottom with a sheer blue skirt that was cut off by her sides. It ended just below her knees. Her pink slippers laced up her legs to her knees. Ino wore gold band around her forearms, and around her wrists.

Sakura smiled. "Yes, as always. You?" She asked. Sakura's outfit was green, unlike her friends, but still in the same style. She shook her head as Ino's enthusiasm got the best of her.

"Of course!" She yelled. Tsunade glared at her daughter and sighed as Ino blushed. The other girls giggled as Ino laughed at herself. The golden ballet bars held her weight as she leaned against it and laughed. Sakura smiled, her long mid-back length pink hair flowing loosely behind her as she laughed with her friend.

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he lept off of the carriage. His family crest stood out from the blue vehicle, almost as much as his dark eyes did from his pale skin. His royal blue trench jacket flowed behind him. His white shirt and black pants seemed too plain for his elegant stature and grace. He walked to the door as a young blond man smiled cheekily as he led the white horses to the stable.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the stage...

* * *

Two cleaning women sighed as they stuffed cotton into their delicate ears. The high note of the red-head in front of them made their ears bleed. They resumed their cleaning of the chairs and whispered among themselves.

Karin's voice rung out through the opera, the conductor in front of her waving his baton for the band that lay below him. His orange hair and piercings not once distracting his well trained band.

As her voice faded into violins and flutes, the performance began. Swarms of blues and greens sung into the morning.

_ "With feasting of night's long, Tonight is celebration! Of freedom of Ame's arms, Konoha has gained it's freedom"_

The string of voices stung familiarly in Sakura's ears. Her heart began to beat faster, as it always did between performances. Even if it was just a rehearsal, she could never be as brave as her boisterous blond friend. She prepared to leap as the orange haired conductor cut off the band, the choir groaned..

Chouji, the lead male alto sighed as he rested his vocal cords that worked so hard for the song of war. Aggravated, he pulled out a pastry from his abnormally large blue and green hat and scarfed down his aggravation.

Pein sighed and waved his arms in the air. " I'm sorry mina! Sarutobi-sama, we're in the middle of rehearsal! We-" The old man cut him off.

"As you see gentlemen, rehearsal is taking place for a production of _Guri-nri-fu Eki_." The men behind him nodded their heads.

Pein spoke up. " Sarutobi-sama, that is the second time today that you've interrupted my rehearsal! I-" Sarutobi cut him off.

"Pein-kun, Tsunade-hime, my apologies. I have an announcement for everyone. Listen up!" Sarutobi clapped his hands in the air, the performers turned their attention the white haired man.

" For some weeks, there have been rumors of my retirement-" Whispers filled the stage " I can now verify that these are all true, and these are the men who now own the Opera Konoha." The two men behind him smiled. The taller of the men spoke first.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, and this is my partner and brother, Hatake Obito." The performers clapped silently. The silver haired scarecrow talked to his new employees.

"I would like to introduce to you your knew patron. Sir Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as the blue haired man walked onto the stage. She answered Ino's questioning gaze.

"Sasuke, in the house by the lake of Yuki. I guess you could say we were childhood lovers. He called me his little hana.. " Ino playfully nudged Sakura's ribs.

"Saku-chan, he is so handsome!" She winked at her friend. Sakura didn't notice as she stared at her love. Ino sighed and smiled at her friend.

'What a cutie...' Ino thought.

Sasuke began to speak. " My family and I are happy to support all the arts. Especially the Opera Konoha." The clapping began again as Karin in her green and blue dress walked towards the Uchiha. She curtsied lowly, placing her hand in his.

"Gentelmen, Viscount, this is Karin-hime, and her husband-" Sarutobi pointed to Chouji, who glared at the Uchiha. "- Chouji. Chouji and Karin have been our leads for four years running." He said. A possy clapped in the corner of the stage, to Sakura's inner disgust.

"Pardon me mina, I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I wish you the best of luck." As the blue haired one turned, Sakura felt a flutter in her stomach. Time seemed to slow as he walked towards her.

I mean, passed her.

Sakura shook her head, and gazed towards her friend. " He wouldn't recognize me." She said softly. Ino scoffed. "He didn't see you, silly."

Pein began the music _again_ as Tsunade beckoned the new owners to the side as Sakura and her friends lept onto center stage.

"We take particular pride in out ballet Kakashi-san, Obito-san."

"I can see why. Especially that little blond angel." Tsunade scoffed at 'angel'. "My daughter, Ino." Obito nodded as Kakashi inwardly drooled.

"And _that_ exceptional beauty! No relation, I trust." Tsunade nodded. " Sakura Haruno, sir. Orphaned at thirteen, and brought to the ballet dormitories to train as a ballerina. Promising talent Hatake-san. Promising indeed."

"Haruno, as in Ongaku Haruno, the Ame pianist?" Kakashi asked respectively. Tsunade nodded. "I think of her as a daughter also. Gentlemen, if you would please stand to one side." The men quikly walked to the left of the stage, out of the way.

"_ In storm Konoha comes!"_

As Karin finished the last note, all went silent. You could barely hear the maids sigh in relief. As Pein cut off the band Karin screamed.

"All they want is dancing! Dancing, Dancing, Dancing!" She stormed towards the brothers. Kakashi sighed inwardly. " Well Uchiha-san is looking forward to tonight's gala, Karin-chan." Kakashi said calmly. Karin fumed.

"I hope he is as excited by dancing girls, as your knew managers, because I, **Will not be singing!**" Karin yelled. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes as the cast sighed.

"Bring my kitty and my puppy! Bye-bye!" She yelled.

Obito turned to Sarutobi quickly. "What do we do?" He asked nervously. Sarutobi sighed and pointed to the diva. "Grovel and beg! Grovel and beg!" He said as Obito and Kakashi exchanged glances. They sighed and ran to the singer, Pein at their heels.

"Karin-hime, beauty known 'round!" Obito shouted. Karin ignored him. "It is finished, I am finished, good-bye!!" She said as she flung her arms in the air, her blue and green sheer sleeves floating around her arms as she turned toward the managers.

"Lovely goddess!" Kakashi complimented. Ino smacked her forehead and turned around. " I can't watch this brat anymore!!" She whispered. Sakura laughed slightly and frowned. That was the third time this week she 'walked out'. The only way to get her back was to compliment her to no end, and basically kiss her feet. It truly was disgusting.

"Vocal cords of suchi-ru!" Obito shouted as he placed his hand in front of her. Karin smacked it away and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Kakashi turned to Pein. " Isn't there a _danceless_ act of part five of _Guri-nri-fu Eki_.?" Pein look startled. " Yes..but-" Karin interrupted. " Yes, but no! I do not have my dress for act five, because _someone_-" She pointed to a young girl with two buns in her brown hair. Her face surprised and insulted. "-Hasn't finished it! And I hate my hat!!" She screamed.

Sakura smacked her head like Ino and Tsunade before her. " Your right Ino-chan. I can't watch!" Tsunade laughed as the girls leaned against the ballet pole. She shook her head and turned her attention to the 'brat'.

"I was hoping, Karin-hime, if you would present us, as a personal favor, a private show?" Kakashi asked. A sense of begging lingered in his voice. His tall green coat covered his mouth, but you could _hear_ the frown that graced his face.

Karin began to whine, her hands covering her blue eyes. "Unless, of course, Pein-san objects.." Pein shook his head. He did **not**__want to be involved in this. Karin's whine turned to a triumphant smile and swung her hands around in a dramatic motion.

"If my superiors command.." She said smiling. " Pein-sama?" Pein sighed. "If my diva commands?" Karin smiled and pointed her finger in the air. "I do."

the end of chapter one. I'll work on the next chapter soon. With love, SP


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two. I own nothing!!

* * *

As the Hatake's walked behind the red haired diva, Kakashi asked " Sarutobi, why are you retiring?"

"My health," He said. Kakashi nodded. "I see."

"Everybody very quiet! You as well!" Karin screamed at Chouji as he scarfed down _another_ bag of chips. Karin grabbed some spray from the box her mother was holding and sprayed it into her big mouth. Pein sighed as he grabbed his baton and prepared his musicians.

"Karin-hime?"

"Maestro." She answered. She smiled and winked at Kakashi as the violins began to play, in-sync with the piano.

"_Dream of me, holding you close when we kiss goodbye. Dream of me, once in a while, every night you plea..."_

Obito resisted the urge to cover his ears, twitching with the effort. Kakashi on the other hand didn't hold back. Karin ignored them.

"_When you find, that once again you want, to take me way to the sea, promise me you'll tell me, when-"_

She was cut off by the cast's screams. Before Karin could turn, the massive fire curtain fell upon her, the layers of her dress saving her from any real harm.

Ino turned toward her friend. "It's him, the Phantom of The Opera!" She whispered. Sakura nodded as She gazed upwards to the rafters. The blond fox like boy shaking slightly.

Pein yelled up to him as he helped the Diva up. "Heaven's name, Naruto! What's going on up there?" Kakashi and Obito looked upward at the fox boy as well.

"I'm sorry sir! I wasn't at my post, Kami's my judge. Must've turned loose. But if it wasn't-" He snickered. "-it must've been a ghost." He laughed as the cast whispered non-too quietly.

Tsunade peered around the corner, a note falling towards the floor. Tsunade quickly snatched it mid-way and stared at the seal. The red wax pinwheel eye glittered.

Karin cried as Kakashi tried to comfort her. "Karin-chan, these things do occur." Karin shook her head violently.

"For the past three years, these things do happen? And did you-" She pointed her finger accusingly at Sarutobi "-do anything to stop these things from happening? No! And you two-" She turned to the brothers. "-you are as bad as him! Screw this! Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Screw this! I'm leaving, and for real this time! " She yelled, her small entourage two feet behind her.

Kakashi sighed and slapped his knee. Chouji walked up and slapped him on the head. "Amateurs." He said gruffly and walked away. Sarutpbi laughed and turned towards the two men.

"Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I'll be in Suna." He laughed as he walked away, leaving the Hatake's in gloom.

Pein groaned as he dabbed his forehead with a towel. "Karin, she will be back, won't she?" Obito asked. Pein shrugged his shoulders.

Tsunade smiled and tapped Obito on the shoulder. "You really think so, Obito-sama? I have a message, sir. From the Opera Ghost."

Kakashi yelled. "God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Tsunade ignored him.

"He welcomes you to his opera house-"

"His opera house?" Obito yelled. _'What the friggin hell did I get into?' _ He thought.

"-And commands that you continue to keep box five-" She pointed to the red satin booth in the right hand corner with her hand. "-empty for his use. Oh, and he reminds you that his salary is due." Obito grabbed the letter from the Slug Princess' hand.

"His salary?!" He screamed. Tsunade shrugged.

"What? Sarutobi-sama used to pay him fifty thousand a month." She shrugged her shoulders impassively.

"Fifty thousand a month?"

"That is if you could pay more, with the Uchiha as your patron..." She said smugly. Cruel, no. Sadistic. It was debatable.

"Hime, I was hoping to make that public tonight after the show, but it appears that we have lost our star, and have to cancel!" Obito yelled. Kakashi sighed and turned towards Pein. The tension was getting to him.

"Surely there must be a...a..an understudy!" He said. Pein turned towards him.

"Understudy? There is no _understudy_ of _**The**__**Karin Warugaki!**_" He said angrily. His eyes started to spin. His black suit was drenched with nervous sweat.

"Sakura Haruno could sing it sir." Tsunade said. Sakura turned around quickly.

Sakura's P.O.V

What? What the hell is she thinking! I turned around swiftly. Ino blinking her eyes in surprise.

"What? The chorus girl? Don't be silly!" He said. Yeah Tsunade! Listen to weird white headed guy! I thought nervously.

"She was taught by a great teacher!" She said persuasively. Oh great. She was seducing them! Stop it Tsunade! Gah! I thought. I hated it when she did this.

"Who." Obito asked. He calmed down it seemed, but a red tint was still visible on his face.

"I don't know his name, Obito-sama." I said nervously. Hell, I didn't even know what he looked like! But his voice was strangely familiar...

"Let her sing for you Hatake-sans. She has been well trained." Tsunade said. Her hand rested on my shoulder. I sighed. I wanted to strangle and hug her at the same time. I smiled nervously and walked toward the front of the stage.

"Alright Haruno-san, just...just..do your thing." Kakashi said lazily, as he pulled out an orange book.

"This isn't helping my nerves, aniki." Obito grumbled. "Oh, come now otouto. She's very pretty!" He winked. I inwardly screamed. Porno Perv alert! Porno Perv Alert!!

"The beginning of the first measure, please Sakura-san." Pein said as he raised his baton. I nodded and hesitantly began to sing.

"_Dream of me, holding you close when we kiss goodbye.-" _

By the second verse, the whole cast clapped behind me. This was my chance! I realized. I could do this! And I did.

That night, as I sung, I could feel _his_ eyes on me. Nodding in approval. I was unaware how ever, of the old friend in a booth to my right. As I bowed, the applause went wild, and the audience stood up and cheered. A satisfactory feeling flowed through me as the curtains closed and I walked off the stage.

Before anyone could catch me, I ran to my dressing room, and froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own.

* * *

I walked slowly to the vanity, a rose laid on the table in front of me. A black ribbon tied around the stem. I stared at the oak chair. It's white pillow inviting me to sit down on it's silk. I gave in, my black dress following my lead. My dress' white swirls and gold patterns showed in the huge mirror infront of me, enticing me to fantasizw. Oh well, I thought. No shame, no game. I smiled as I turned the rose around in my hands. It was so beautiful...

"He's proud."

I turned around quickly, Tsunade smiling secretly as she closed the large oak doors against the crowd of fans. She chuckled and smiled as she kissed my forehead motherly-like.

"You were excellent, my dear." She said quietly. "Now, If you would please excuse me, I have a date to attend." I laughed.

"A date? With whom?" I asked slyly. She stopped in her tracks. "Umm...Sake!!" She said. I laughed and slapped her on the head. "With that kind of addiction, your dancing days are numbered." I warned. She waved her hand in the air dismissively and smiled. "Humor me Saku-chan!" She said and left through the back. I smiled and sighed.

I looked back to the rose in my hand. I smiled again as the butterflies in my stomach began to fly around rapidly. Oddly, I began to wonder what _he_ looked like. Red hair, purple eyes? Maybe he was some kind of...angel? I quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eye.

_'Father'_ I thought sadly.

"Little Hana, let her mind wander." I looked up to the familiar voice.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked nervously. He chuckled as he walked towards me. He handed me a boquet of cherry blossoms. ( He was always ironic...and very un-creative.) I smiled slightly as he lifted my chin upwards.

He wore a blue uniform, white designs around the cuffs of his sleeves, and his family's insignia on the back of his collar.

"Sasuke-kun!" I smiled and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace and kissed my jaw.

"How have you been, Little Hana?" He asked quietly. I smiled. "Good, fine, the usual." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "You?" I asked.

"Well, I went to the cemetery yesterday..." I froze. I remembered now. His older brother had died long ago, or more of ran away. No one knew why, but he was never found, and was presumed dead.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything!" I let go of him and leaned back into my seat. I looked down now, shame and regret running through my vains. But when I looked up, he was smiling. He patted my head and caressed my cheek.

"You sang like an angel tonight, Little Hana." He said. I smiled lightly. Sasuke's black eyes traveled to my hands.

"Who was that from?" He asked suspiciously. I looked down to my clenched hands. I was still holding the rose! How to answer this...hmm...Well Sasuke, while you were gone, I fell inlove with a voice that taught me how to sing! No. That wouldn't due. Truthful..but a little too strange.

"Well...umm..." Damn it! Err...blank. My mind is at a blank. A black blank of nothingness. Gah!!

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "Forget about it Sakura. My carriage. Two minutes Cherry!" He said. I frowned.

"No Sasuke. I can't. My...er...tutor is very strict! I really need to rest!" I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, but your missing out Little Cherry!" He winked. I could feel the heat rising into my cheeks. I looked away.

When I heard the door slam, only then did I get up and change.

Two hours after dinner...

I slunk back into the oak chair. I'd gone to dinner with Sasuke, but I regretted it instantly. I was tired, barely able to change into my P.J,s. The white dress ended mid thigh, with thigh high sheer white socks and white slippers. Something I would never wear, but Ino _did_ buy them for me...so I guess I could wear them to bed. My pink hair was pulled into a loose braid behind my head, that ended just above my waist. As I was about to open the door, the dark familiar voice rang through the room.

"That insolent boy! A slave of society. Seducing you to his arms! Hah!" He scoffed slightly, anger evident in his velvet voice.

"I'm sorry Angel...my soul was week, please forgive me!" I asked. I turned around to the large mirror in front of me.

"Look in the mirror Blood Blossom..." I walked toward the mirror, instinctively, I knew it was his face. A black mask covered the top half of his face, his red eyes gleamed.

"Come to me, Blood Blossom..." I heard him whisper, but his lips did not move. Those red eyes seemed so familiar...but where have I seen them. Confused I kept walking. Mesmerized as I was, I failed to hear Sasuke pounding on my door.

Short chappie. Sorry. The next one will be longer. I promise!!


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own...

* * *

Slowly, he reached out his hand. The black leather glove was cold against my hesitant fingers. Before I could change my decision, he pulled me along through the mirror into a long stone hallway. Before I could react, he spun me around, now in front of him. I could smell his pine-like scent close to me, as he rested his head on my shoulder.

Through my peripheral vision, I could see his red eyes staring at me, his black hair in a loose ponytail. He wore a black suit with a ebony cape the rested on his shoulders.

A real hottie, as Ino would say. "What are you.." He placed his finger on my lips.

"Shush Blossom. You need to rest." He said in my ear. Slowly everything went black.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, the feeling of floating entered my body. I sat up slowly and looked around. Water, like an indoor river, was all around me. The boat I was on was a dark pine, a silver skull rested on the front of the small canoe like craft. I looked ahead of me. Angel was on a stool in front of an organ. His fingers delicately ran across the ivory keys, a beautiful sound echoed in his lair. Slowly, I looked around the 'room'. Small candles were floating on the small lake in a small circle like containers. I looked back to the organ, his face turned towards me. I stood up on the boat. As I was about to take a step forward I lost my footing.

I was waiting for the cold water to splash on me. But it never came. I looked up to see the face of my savior. His red eyes sparkled in hidden amusement.

The wall became suddenly very interesting. But I couldn't tear myself away from his eyes. He gently stood up, me still in his strong arms. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he only held me tighter.

He stopped for a minute, gently releasing me from his iron grip, and letting me down onto my own two feet.

"Thank you." His velvet voice was music to my ears. I looked up confusingly. Slowly, he grasped my hand and lead me along his lair.

"Why have you brought me here?" My voice was quiet and hesitant. He turned towards me, grabbing my hand in his. He leaned towards my face, I could feel his breath against my neck. Slowly, I closed my eyes.

He turned me around so my back was against his chest. His hands held steadily at my waist. I lulled my head to the side as his lips met my neck. I leaned into his touch as he turned me around towards his face.

"Listen to the music of the night, Blossom. Forget the day." He purred in my ear. I blushed madly, the heat in my face felt like fire. He took my hand in his and led me up a short set of stairs, to the organ I saw earlier. The silver pipes were engraved with gold swirls, a mirror and desk sat by it's side.

Slowly he began to sing. It was soft and melodic. Hypnotizing and trancing. He sat down on the stool and began to play.

"Blossom, once every week, you must come and practice." I nodded and sat down by him softly.

"What should I call you?" The words escaped my lips in a silence that was carried away with the notes of the organ. I saw him stiffen, and the music stopped abruptly. I turned towards him and with my hands, and cupped his face.

" Who was that shape in the shadows? Who's face lies behind the mask?" I tore the mask away quickly, Stunning him. I couldn't scream.

It...was...Itachi. Itachi Uchiha.

Quickly his gruff hands pushed me back off the bench. I skidded backwards, my head hit the concrete floor. I flinched.

The words escaped my lips a little louder than I intended.

"Itachi! I..thought..you...were dead! Everyone did! I'm so glad your ok. Sasuke will be so happy!." I smiled, my breathing was heavy. He turned toward me, away from the mirror he had ran to.

" Happy? Hah!" He scoffed. I scooted backwards. " He's the one who staged this...this...story!" He yelled. I flinched and shook my head.

"I don't understand...you ran away..." He shook his head and in a flash was right next to me, grasping my shoulders tightly.

" I had to leave...Sakura...I...I...I'm not human." He looked away.

"What do you mean? I don't understand..." Before I could ask anymore, his lips crashed against mine, my mind went blank. I couldn't move. I was too afraid.

"I'm a vampire...a bad omen." He said. I looked up into his eyes. Full of self-pity, and sadness. Slowly he began to explain.

" Before I was born, My mother was taken to a psychic, a fortune teller. I was to be named. She said that I would be a genius, a magician, an architect. My parents were overjoyed. But she cut off the joy and happiness with dreadful news. I was a demon. A killer. A bad omen.

At first my parents had no clue what she meant. I was infected. Infected with a need for nutrition I was lacking. Blood. I had to eat blood. My parents still didn't believe it. They stormed out of the tent and went home. I was born a day later. Itachi. That's what they named me." He said

I shifted my position, now sitting on my knees. I listened intently. Urging him to continue.

" At first, everything was fine. Years later, Sasuke was born. All was fine. But when I was thirteen. I...I lost control.." He looked away.

"Then what?" I asked softly.

"No. There's no time. We must go. Those fools who run my theater will be missing you." He said.

I smiled slightly. "Once a week, Ita-kun?" I asked. I saw his lips twitching. I gave him his black mask, and watched him put it back on. Mental note. Change subject regularly. I grabbed his outstretched hand. He pulled me up and sighed.

"Come along Blossom. Otouto must be restless."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, Last chapter was horrible. I'll fix it later. I'll try to make this one better, fair readers! I Shall!!

Uwaki- Unfaithful

Gomen-Nasai - I'm Sorry

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he entered his opera's lobby. Speaking to nobody.

"Mystified, all the papers say, we are mystified, and suspect foul play! Bad news on soprano scene, First Ms. Karin, now the Cherry!" He said to nobody in particular. The paper in his hand was wrinkled with the pressure of his hand. His face (Unmasked! Agasp fair readers!) was pulled into a small smile.

"Well atleast the seats get sold. You know, gossips worth it's weight in gold!" He said to the two maids on the stairs, washing on their hands and knees.

"What a way to run a business, spare these unending trials. Have my cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers...to hell with what we play!" He said happily. He was standing on the top of the stairs now, looking down on the golden floors and beautiful statues. Way better than the junk business!

"This is horrible! They'll all walk out! Kakashi this is horrible!"

"Obito, please don't shout!" Kakashi said, his ears covered by his pale hands.

"It's publicity, brother! And it's free and vast! Soak it in otouto! This is wonderful!" He said smiling. Obito frowned. His blue jacket was covered in snow and was darkening quickly from the water.

" We have no cast, baka!" Obito shouted. What did Kakashi see in this? Opportunity? Hardly!

" Obito, have you seen the news? Oh-" Kakashi looked down to his brother's hands. Clutched in them was a note

"-I see you got one too..." Kakashi finished. Obito sighed as he opened the envelope and read the note.

"Dear Obito, what splendid gala. Sakura was in a word sublime. I was greatly relieved when Karin left. Why must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?"

Obito sighed as he shoved the letter in his breast pocket. His brother frowning as he opened the off white envelope.

"Dear Hatake, just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Please, no one likes a debtor, It's better if my orders are obeyed!"

Kakashi grumbled and shoved the note in his pocket. As a friend would say, how very troublesome.

"Who in their right mind would send this?" Kakashi asked to no one in particular. The brothers were leaning against the railing on a small balcony of sorts, overlooking the vast lobby.

Obito shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "These are both signed O.G..." He mumbled. Kakashi's eyes widened with realization.

"Opera Ghost!" He said suddenly. Obito nodded his head and squinted his eyes.

"This is nothing short of shocking! He's mocking our position!" He said, slamming his fist down on the railing. His other hand swept through his jet hair.

"In addition, he wants money!" Kakashi grumbled.

"Where is she?" The brothers turned around, Sasuke at the foot of the stairs.

"You mean Karin?" Obito asked.

"No, I mean Sakura-chan." He answered. His blue uniform shone under the mini-chandelier, a replica of the one in the stage area.

"I take it that you sent me this note!" Sasuke said, meeting them halfway up the white stairs. The brothers shook their heads.

"No, of course not!" Obito said, obviously flustered. The note in the Uchiha's hand was crumbled slightly. ' _I recognize this handwriting...but where?' _He thought .

"How should we know?" Kakashi asked, his voice carried through the opera in a boom.

" She's not with you then?" Sasuke asked , obviously irritated.

"No! Why would she?" Obito asked. He sighed and took the note from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke glared at the note, hoping it would burn.

"Do not fear for Haruno-hime, the angel of music has her under his wing, make no attempt to see her again." Obito sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples. He groaned. What a headache...

"**Where is he?!"** A shrill voice boomed from the oak doors. Sasuke turned around to see Karin. Her big red and fuchsia dress made her seem more rich than she was, a note in her hand.

"Oh! Welcome back!" Kakashi said. Karin stormed up the Uchiha madly.

"Who?" Obito asked.

"Your precious patron! I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent!" She said. Sasuke arched a delicate blue brow.

"Did you send it?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course not!" Sasuke said madly.

Karin sighed and handed the Uchiha the letter. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The Uchiha opened the letter and sighed before reading it.

"Your days at the Opera are numbered. Sakura Haruno will be singing on your behalf tonight. Prepare for a great misfortune if you even attempt to take her place." Sasuke scoffed and crumbled the letter. He swiftly pelted it behind him.

"Hah! Who the hell does this _Ghost_ think he is!?" Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kakashi and Obito glanced at each other and nodded.

"Far too many notes for my taste! And most of them about this Haruno girl." Obito said matter-of-factly. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Infact, all we heard since we came was this one girl's name!" Kakashi said nodding. He and Obito took her by her arms and lead her up the stairs. Her pouty face frowned.

"Haruno-san has returned." Surprised, everyone turned toward the voice. Tsunade and her daughter, Ino, stood next to the foot of the spiraling stair case.

" Where precisely is she now?" Obito asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"I thought it best she'd be alone." Ino nodded. "She needed rest." Ino said softly. Sasuke nodded.

"May I see her?" He asked. It sounded more like a demand than a question, but Tsunade let it slip.

"No, she will see no one. Gomen-nasai." Tsunade's green robes and her daughter's blue ballet suit was blurred by Karin's overly dramatic tears. Her husband, ( Who had mysteriously appeared at her side) and herself asked in unison: "Will she sing? **Will she sing**?" They asked. Tsunade sighed and slipped an ivory letter from her white obi.

"I have a note." She said. Karin rolled her eyes. Kakashi walked down the stairs to the Slug Princess and grabbed the note from her hand. He began slowly.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you notes of the most amiable of nature to instruct how my theater is to be run. You have not obeyed my commands and I will give you one last chance."

* * *

Itachi smiled slightly as he read over what he has wrote.

"Sakura-hime has returned to you. I'm however anxious how her career will progress. In the new production of _Uwaki, _you should place Karin as the pageboy, and put Sakura-chan in the roll of Countess. The roll that Sakura-hime plays calls for witty charm and appeal." He laughed as he switched two heads of wax figures.

"And the roll of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting...in a word (Ms. Warugaki _might_ be able to comprehend)...ideal." He laughed darkly as he place the red-haired figure above the small metal disc above a flame. He chuckled as it melted, head first. He closed the letter in and ivory envelope. Using the dark red wax, he stamped the envelope with a seal. The red pinwheel eye glimmered as it cooled.

"I will watch the performance from my normal seat in box five, which _**will**_ be kept empty for me. Oh, and again. My salary plus interest is due. 15 per week gentlemen. These masks don't pay for themselves."

* * *

I finally finished the chapter! Wee!!


End file.
